


Spheres of Influence

by bellacatbee



Category: Thor (2011), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Misogyny, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women are the power behind Asgard but they must never been seen in front of it and their voices must never be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spheres of Influence

**Author's Note:**

> The sexism in Thor: Tales of Asgard annoyed me a lot and made me want to write femslash because Sif is just flawless. I know she and Amora didn't actually meet in the film but they need things outside of Thor and Loki. Amora's personality based on Tales of Asgard and what I've read on Wiki.

Women are the power behind Asgard but they must never been seen in front of it and their voices must never be heard. The Queen, for all her regal glory, is silent. She consents to her husband’s bidding. Women are the spell-casters, the magic-weavers but their spells are whispered, not shouted. Sif learned long ago to hate the feminine side of her culture. She was a warrior and warriors did not need a sex. She trained until she was muscle only and hid any habit of womanhood behind breastplate and armour. Despite the ridged norms of her culture she had proven herself and she had risen to be not only a feared fighter but a friend to Thor, the prince of Asgard. She had hopes that one day, once Thor was King, that things would change in the Kingdom and she would not stand there as the only woman to swear to protect and guard her King but for the time she was alone. 

Sif was not a stupid woman. She was determined and strong-willed but not stupid. She knew there were those who thought she was a groomed as a bride for Thor. With his love of hunting, fighting and brawling she could see why they might appear evenly matched, why they might think he would want a bride who could shadow him on the fields of battle and play war games in the bedroom but Sif recoiled from the very idea of it. Besides, she had seen Thor’s conquests and his type and they were not athletic women. He liked delicate, pale and flirtatious. He liked Amora. 

Amora, Sif knew as only the worst kind of woman; the most devious. She used her body and ample talents to enchant and ensnare men and it seemed she had her heart set on ensuring Thor and the throne of Asgard. She was also a friend of Loki so Sif had disliked her intensely from the start. They were too similar to her mind when she saw them together, dark and fair heads bent, whispering and planning in the shadows. Amora could play the game well, she was diplomatic and doe-eyed and sometimes Sif had the feeling that Loki pushed her into his brother’s path to tempt him. 

Loki was an insidious little thing. Sif heard all sorts of rumours about him from the absurd to the rather too believable. When he and Amora and their firm friendship had begun there had been hopes that the younger Prince had finally blossomed but Sif felt she knew all too well where Loki’s real desires lay. She had seen him when he thought he was alone, open and gazing with longing at the men sparring together. Loki would never produce an heir to the throne and certainly not with pretty and pert Amora. 

Which left it almost inevitable then that Thor and Amora should be forced together at functions in the hope that they would come to see the sense that everyone around them saw. 

“They would at least have beautiful children.” Loki said, into what seemed the hundredth cup of mead that evening.  
Sif snorted. “If you think blonde and hulking is beautiful.” She gestured towards Thor and Amora, Thor’s hand clasped around the pretty girl’s waist as he tried unsuccessfully to dance without treading on the hem of her dress.  
Loki shrugged. “Everyone else does.” He murmured.  
Sif wondered how they had come to be sitting together, drinking together while everyone else danced or enjoyed themselves. It was as if they were the only two people in the room who could see what a farce the whole thing was. All of this cloak and dagger dramatics to bring together two people who would more likely than not have been bought together through mutual desire anyway or at least by Amora’s determination.  
“Sif,” Loki said quietly, turning his head to her. “My brother and you…Do you care for him very deeply?”  
“As my friend and my King. If you’re thinking anything else, Loki, then you are mistaken.” Sif said, meeting his eyes and for a moment he looked surprised and then his smile settled into something mischievous.  
“My mistake then. It must be the Lady Amora you’re watching after so sadly.” He moved closer, arm encircling Sif’s shoulder and leant to whisper in her ear. “Do you wish you were the one with your arms about her? You’re much more graceful than Thor but you’re still tall, strong. She’d fit well in your arms.”  
Sif shoved him away, face red. “Again, you’re mistaken.” She said, keeping her voice low. Loki laughed, rocking back and then reached for his cup again. “I think you’re drunk.” Sif whispered.  
“You’d have to be to see your lover going through with this ridiculous charade.” Loki said, suddenly morose again and now it was Sif’s turn to look confused.  
“You and the Lady Amora?” She asked. If that was the truth then she had misjudged him completely.  
“Oh, look who’s making assumptions now.” Loki’s tone was venomous and he drained the last of his mead. “No. Thor. Thor is my lover and Thor is the one who is making a fool of himself.” He threw the goblet as far away from himself as he could and it landed at the feet of the dancing couple.  
The music stopped. Thor bent down to pick up the goblet, eyes following its path to where Loki had slumped dejectedly over the table. Sif expected him to be angry but instead she saw his expression soften.  
“You will have to excuse me.” He said to Amora, bending to kiss her hand and then leaving her, crossing the room to pull Loki up from the table. “My brother has had too much to drink. I must attend to him.”  
To anyone else they might have thought him annoyed, upset at being removed from his party but Loki’s thoughtless actions and that would no doubt be the story told in the morning but Sif was close enough to see the impassioned look they shared, to see Thor stoop to whisper something to Loki who lent against him in relief and she watched them leave the room, her head spinning with the news. Loki had not lied.  
News like this required a drink so Sif filled her glass again and it took her some moments before she had drunk it all and realised that Amora had taken Loki’s vacated seat beside her. Sif did not know what made her do it, if it was natural cruelty or if she felt somehow she would be ridding Amora now of a probably that would plague her later otherwise but she grabbed the young woman’s hand, pulling her up. “There is no reason you have to stop because of Loki.” She said knowingly. “Let us find Thor! You two can be alone and I will be a chaperone.” 

Amora regarded her for a moment as if she did not trust Sif’s intentions and Sif began to wonder if there had been something in what she’d said that had given herself away but then Amora took her hand in her own, pulling Sif from her seat. “Yes, lets!” She agreed and Sif almost had a moment of doubt. Was it truly fair to hurt Amora this way? Simply because of a childish dislike of the other woman? Or was she doing Amora a favour in the long term? Sif would hate it if she had been the one used to shield Thor’s desires for his brother so why should Amora be any different? In reality she was helping her even if the help would be painful at first. 

**  
It didn’t take very long to find where Thor had taken Loki. The gardens were abandoned for the evening in favour of the feasting and the two men could almost have been assured secrecy if Sif had not been determined in searching them out. There was an odd quality to Loki in the moonlight that was not there in the sun. He looked like a moonbeam, caught and made whole. He was pale everywhere – his chest, his legs – everywhere but where Thor touched him, his mouth leaving red marks behind. They rutted together in the grass, Loki’s hands splayed over Thor’s back, urging him closer, deeper. Sif had fancied she would come across them in some form of embrace but nothing this unashamed. It seemed Thor had little patience to be inside his brother. 

Besides her Amora gasped and Sif covered her mouth with her hand, dragging her away from their hiding place and back, deeper into the garden. She’d been hoping to stay and watch a little more. They had been strangely beautiful together and she would have liked to see more of their coupling but apparently it was more than Amora could take. 

Once they were safely away from being discovered Sif removed her hand, noting the redness of Amora’s cheeks and waited for the tears to come. Amora touched her mouth as if startled and then turned away. “Loki told me…” She said quietly. “But I never thought…”

Sif felt almost sorry for her. Loki had tried to warn her away, tried to tell her the truth which was surprising given how often he lied instead and she reached out a hand to pat Amora on the back, attempting to comfort her but not used to it.  
“They looked delicious together.” Amora said, turning her head to look at Sif and the red in her cheeks which Sif had taken for embarrassment was suddenly plainly clear as lust. “I knew Thor would be more than what was under his armour but I never expected that Loki would be so wanton, so undone.” 

Sif took a step back. “You knew?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Of course I knew. Loki told me. It was his idea that I should go after Thor but I think he’s getting jealous.” Amora said, running one hand through her golden hair. “I can’t blame him. I’m hardly going to keep to the rules. I do want to sample Thor if he’ll let me but Loki should have known that. There isn’t a woman in Asgard who wouldn’t want to bed Thor.”

“There is such a woman and you’re looking at her.” Sif retorted. She was tired of being told what she wanted, who she wanted by people who had no idea of her true feelings on the matter. Sif did not want to be bedded and mounted like a trophy. She wanted to be the one in charge, wanted to take and conquer and she surged forward in that moment, pushing Amora up against the nearest tree and capturing her mouth, soft and oddly sweet, with her own. 

Amora was everything Sif had been denying herself. She was soft under her hands, body yielding and as Sif bought her hands up to cup her breasts through the velvet of her dress Amora was already opening to her, responding to every kiss and touch, welcoming her. Sif drew back, not sure she could go further and Amora wound her fingers in her hair, pulling her back. “Do you think you are the only woman in Asgard who wants this, Lady Sif? You have been too busy with fighting to realise but we don’t simply busy ourselves with needlework and flower arranging.” She smiled and Sif felt her face heat up. She could hear her own dismissive voice in Amora’s mocking. 

Amora laughed, hands sliding through Sif’s hair and down her back, drawing her closer still. Sif found herself fumbling with the laces at the back of her dress, pulling them free finally and the gown fell away, revealing peach soft skin and Amora’s breasts to her mouth. Sif ran her tongue over her nipple, biting softly to hear Amora whimper and she felt the little nub harden in her mouth. Amora shivered against her, pushing her gown down over her hips. Sif pulled back, taking her in in her full nude glory, bathed in the moonlight and she raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t wear under things?” She asked and Amora smiled coquettishly. 

“No, not when I think the evening might go in this sort of direction.” She laughed and Sif felt a moment of jealously boil up in her. Amora was nothing like the fair, delicate flower of a woman she had imagined and in a way that frightened Sif. She knew that by doing this she would give Amora a power over her but she couldn’t stop now. Amora’s skin was soft, warm to the touch and the pretty ‘v’ of blonde curls between her legs was strangely inviting. Sif knelt before her, kissing her way down Amora’s stomach and over her hip, pushing her legs apart slightly to touch between them, to feel how wet the other woman was already. 

Amora moaned, guiding her head forward and Sif found herself going willingly. She pressed her nose to the curls, breathing in Amora’s scent. It was sweet and musky, Amora must have bathed in something perfumed before the feast but it couldn’t disguise her own scent. Sif licked her lips, moving her head just slightly so she could slide her tongue back along the length of Amora’s cunt, swallowing down the taste of her. She was delicious and Sif moved so she was lapping at her, wanting to taste every inch of her. Amora whimpered, fingers dug into Sif’s scalp, forcing her head closer. 

Sif bought her hand up, fingers pressing inside Amora – first one, then two, slicked by Amora’s own wetness and she fucked her quickly with them, moving her tongue to flick over Amora’s clit. She knew from touching herself what she liked and it seemed Amora liked it too, the feeling of being filled and the pressure to her clit. Amora was moaning hungrily now, rocking her hips between the fingers inside her and the mouth on her and then she stiffened suddenly. Sif felt a gush of warmth around her, Amora clenching and then unclenching and the other woman leant back against the tree, her fingers in Sif’s hair loosening and she smiled down at the young warrior. 

Sif leant back on her heels and licked her fingers, grinning back at Amora. “Me?” She asked, spreading her legs a little and Amora laughed again, reaching to pull her dress back up, sighing as she saw the mess Sif had made with the laces and she waved her hand, the laces retying at her command. 

“Not out here.” She said, brushing her fingers through her hair. “Maybe later, in my rooms.” 

Sif rose to her feet, wondering how Amora had managed to get an orgasm out of her but left Sif throbbing and desperate and with no intention of lending her a hand. “You little witch.” She hissed and Amora laughed, leaning forward to kiss her again. There was a rustle of branches being pushed aside and the two women sprang apart. A moment later Thor appeared in the clearing, Loki at his side. They were standing a respectful distance apart but Sif could still see the colour in Loki’s cheeks, see the glint in Thor’s eyes.

“You were right, brother. Someone else was out here.” Thor said, eyeing Sif but she turned away from him, fighting to get her treacherous body back under control. Amora smiled at the two men, sharing a secretive smile with Loki before she came forward to take Thor’s arm. 

“Should we go back?” She suggested, smiling up at Thor and he smiled down at her. He led her off through the gardens, leaving Loki and Sif alone. 

“I think you planned this.” Sif said after a moment. Loki smile was as sly as a fox.

“I wanted someone else to know how I feel.” He said, running his finger over his lower lip and Sif could see how it had been swollen by kisses. “And now you do, dear Sif, now you do.”


End file.
